godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Dae-Wi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities Han Dae-Wi is a powerful combatant with only a handful of participants being able to fight him. Another testament of his strength was that he was able to battle with Gang Man-Suk evenly and later fight multiple priests, at least defeating two of them. He is capable of fighting and even defeating a Seraphim. However, after having his right eye taken by The King, he has lost his ability to use his Charyeok, only to regain it again after becoming The King's successor. As the Jade Emperor, he becomes vastly powerful even without The King's physical power. He can combine his human fighting techniques with The King's Wisdom of The Sage, using it to defeat multiple gods of the Second Heavenly Realm simultaneously. Michael The Archangel, a First Heavenly Realm God, states that with this deadly combination, he has the potential to be even greater than The King in his prime. It is noted, however, that using Wisdom of The Sage weakened him with each uses. In his adulthood, he's considered the strongest of The Six. Even when he only used Martial Arts, he can defeat defeat at least two Latin Team Judges, those who were under the direct command of Park Mu-Bong, with a single punch, with the leader considering his power to be "terrifying". Superhuman Endurance: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Even though he lacks The King's physical power, he continues to fight even from overexertion of his power. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training with his master, Han Dae-Wi has supernatural agility. He is agile enough to move to any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. He is quick enough to even catch Gang Man-Suk by surprise in their sparring match. Superhuman Strength: Han Dae-Wi has shown acute superhuman strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. He has shown strength to temporarily match Gang Man-Suk in a fight without even using his Charyeok. He managed to contribute enough energy to destroy an artificial island, along with Mori Hui and Yu Mira. After his revival, his strength increased tremendously, as he easily caught Zeus' punch with one hand, while those around him was blown away by the shockwave it produced. When combined with attraction force, he is strong enough to punch and obliterate four Second Heavenly Realm gods at once. He is also capable of breaking a large piece of Michael's Judgement Sword with his bare hands, while at the same time sending it back with a powerful kick. Superhuman Speed: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable speed. He showed enough speed to fight many high level opponents, such as Axley, a priest, avoiding their strikes while counterattacking. After his revival, he is fast enough to catch Zeus's punch (an impressive feat considering Zeus is too fast for people like Kim Doo-Shik to react or perceive his movement), and punch down multiple gods as well as Greed enhanced disciples at once. As an adult he managed to get behind Yu Mi-Ra faster than her own preception, enough for him to poke her cheek before she retaliated Superhuman Reflex: Han Dae-Wi possess great reflex which allowed him to accurately counterattack opponents. As an adult, it get even better as seen when he stopped Yu Mi-Ra's sword slash by stopping it between his palms. Analytical Skill: Despite deeming himself inferior in mind compared to the likes of Baek Seung-Chul, Han Dae-Wi does possesses great analytical skills. It is shown (albeit comically) when he repeatedly winning in Janggi against The King despite the later resorting to cheat with his third eye. He also quickly deduced the true form of Dance of Four Gods when Sugihara Oyama advised him on Kata. Wisdom of The Sage: The King's power was transferred to his blind right eye, consequently reviving him and granting him access to Jade Emperor's various abilities. Odin stated that the usage of Wisdom of the Sage without first obtaining Jade Emperor's physical power will only shortening his lifespan.Chapter 302 *'Creation': After his revival, Han Dae-Wi demonstrate an ability to create something out of nothing like Sang Man-Duk. He demonstrate this by recreating Xiao Chen's limbs and the clothes around them. *'Healing': He can, to certain extent, heal people using wisdom of the sage, as seen when he temporarily lighten Dan Ah-An's sickness. It's noted however that it wasn't possible for him to completely cure it, at least not without sacrificing himself. *'Barrier Creation': Han Dae-Wi can create a barrier surrounding him using his wisdom of the sage. It was powerful enough to withstand multiple charyeok attacks. *'Nature Manipulation/Creation: '''Han Dae-Wi can create woods or revive them. Charyeok 'Haetae: This is Han Dae-Wi's Charyeok, it appears to be a watery creature capable of easily blocking another Charyeok attack. When shown in full form it takes the shape of a blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs, big nose and eyes, and a top hat. Due to his training with Judge Q, Han Dae-Wi has gained much better control over Haiti's abilities. He is now capable of fusing his Full Contact Karate techniques with his charyeok abilities making wind and water as one. Haetae's saliva also had healing capabilities, closing open wound, although there is a limit of how much it can heal. With the combination of Han Dae-Wi's personal ability and the Jade Emperor's enhancement, he is able to make direct contract with Haetae, further increasing both of their ability. By the time Han Dae-Wi rise to become one of the six, Haetae's strength has grown, allowing him to uses techniques that normally require Direct Contract. Haetae can be summoned using a scroll, allowing him to help Nox members who hold that scroll. '''Hydrokinesis: Haetae gives Han Dae-Wi the ability to generate and manipulate water as he see fits. These ranges from water blades to create waves that look like tidal waves. He can also control the density of the water so he can also create hard water constructs to attack and defend. It also gives him an ability to create mist from water. Nitikinesis ': Haetae can be used to generate bubbles for different purposes like floating bubbles. Fundamental Force Manipulation Han Dae-Wi was revived and granted the Wisdom of the Sage by the Okhwang, giving him access to The King's Fundamental Force Manipulation. Fundamental Force Manipulation is an ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear and weak nuclear. Like the previous Jade Emperor, Han Dae-Wi can use them to grant himself power that exists on the world to himself including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. Since Han Dae-Wi is still inexperienced and lacking The King's physical power, his right eye will bleed from overexertion of using this ability. By adulthood he has mastered fundamental force manipulation in such way that he can apply it to little objects around him and use it as long range attack. Ultimately, the King's Body is the only power capable of ignoring this ability as the previous Jade Emperor used the King's Body to ignore the rebound damage from using the four natural forces. *'Gravity Manipulation: The King's most iconic ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes. This is the first ability Han Dae-Wi performed after receiving The King's power. He used it against Zeus, Angels, Nephilims and the morning crows by increasing the gravitational force around him and Xiao Chen by x100, forcing the surrounding gods and disciples onto their knees. He can currently apply up to x1000 gravitational force. Han Dae-Wi also demonstrate the space-bending ability of The King, using it to direct an attack's effect to different location, as he did by directing 666:Satan's claw attack to the ocean, instead of Jin Mo-Ri. In his adulthood he can compress little pebble into needle-like form, something that greatly scared Sang Man-Duk who called the feat as overwhelming. Dae-Wi even mastered the late Jade Emperor's skill to bend the space with gravity, which was seen when he redirect the slashes from Yu Mi-Ra to areas around him. Chapter 334 *'Strong Force Manipulation': By manipulating the very force that binds proton and Neutron together in atomic nuclei, Han Dae-Wi can imitate the state of nuclear fusion inside stars for various purposes. So far he demonstrated the ability to produce a globe of nuclear energy strong enough to obliterate Zeus's entire upper body. The blast is visible in space which also disintegrated much of the surrounding landscape and pushing the entire body of water in the vicinity away. It also struck groups of Nephilim, burning them down simultaneously. *'Attraction and Repulsion': Han Dae-Wi can use these forces in tandem with his physical abilities to compensate for his human physique, maximizing the concussive force of Kick of the Red Phoenix by combining it with repulsive force, and create momentum into his Basaltic Fist by combining it with attractive force, blasting a hole cleanly through 4 gods. During his fight against Sang Man-Duk 17 years after RagnarÖk, he can launch a little object so fast, that Man-Duk even thought for a moment that he along with his sword will be obliterated by the impact. Chapter 334 *'Inertia Manipulation': Han Dae-Wi can manipulate inertia, using it in combination with his physical abilities such as Dance of the White Tiger to expedite the power of his punches. He also can make an object's inertia lower, causing it to freeze mid-air.Chapter 279 *'Weak Force Manipulation': Using the very force that decays particles, Han Dae-Wi can destroy any object in his path. It is shown when he creates holes around the wall that Park Mu-Bong's World Government created. Techniques Martial Arts Full Contact Karate Han Dae-Wi is a Full Contact Karate User. He initially had a level of 9, but during his fight against Jin Mo-Ri, his level reached 12. He uses 4 corner stances, or "Dance of the Four Gods." *'Dance of Four Gods' A set of attacks similar to a Kata invented by Dae-wi's Master to defeat Renewal Taekwondo users. **'1st Stance: Basaltic Fist': Interrupts the opponent's attack with a strong punch. ***'Basaltic Uppercut': An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. **'2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick': Offsets the balance of an opponent by kicking the ground to send a powerful shockwave through it. **'3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance': Penetrates an opponents defenses with a fury of punches and kicks. as shown in his battle with Jae-Kal Taek's clones, It can also be used to deal with multiple enemies. **'4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm': First three stances are used to set up the flow of air of Blue Dragon's Storm. Han Dae-Wi takes control of the flow and directs it towards his opponent in a powerful blast of air. The attack is strong enough to leave Jin Mo-Ri bleeding through his entire body and destroy the nearly half of the ring like a wave. Much later, when he fights a group of priests, he managed to do this technique without the previous three stances. ***'Blue Dragon Reverse': It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them. ****'Reverse Dragon Sign Hwechook: Elder Blue Dragon': It is used by controlling Dragon Sign Hwechook and channeling it into Blue Dragon's Storm. **'Dance of Four Gods: The Ultimate: Basic': Instead of scattering the energy from the previous three stances, Han Dae-Wi concentrates it around the body, forcing the wind to be absorbed around him before he unleash both the energy and wind with a single punch. One victim claimed that the force of this technique when fully-powered is comparable to a mountain. *'Brazilian Kick': A kick that slams an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows Han Dae-Wi to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom. *'High Kick': A kick where you deliver the blow as you bring your foot up. *'Breaking Hundred Bricks': A simple tameshiwari (art of breaking with empty hand) with a enough strength to break hundred bricks. In Consolation Match Sugihara Oyama commented that Han Dae-Wi hadn't mastered it and wouldn't be able to break ten bricks with the technique. *'Basic Punch': As the name said, it is a beginner's technique for those who study Full Contact Karate. Han Dae-Wi has mastered it to a point where one punch can knock out a fighter bigger and more muscular than him. *'Choku Zuki': a combo of a punch and a chop. First Han Dae-Wi hits the opponent in the chest upwards and then brings them down by chopping them. He used it against a priest. 'Boxing' Although mostly using Full Contact Karate, Han Dae-Wi also use several other techniques from other martial arts. He can use boxing moves, including dirty boxing moves. Charyeok Techniques *'Water Shield': It can create a shield of water around Han Dae-Wi that is capable of blocking another powerful Charyeok and even stop bullets. *'Twin Strike': An ability that generates an explosion of water after fusing Haetae's power with the Phoenix kick. *'Water Arrow': Arrows of water created by fusing Haetae's water with Han Dae-Wi's White Tiger's Dance technique. *'Water Dragon's Storm': By adding Haetae's water to his Blue Dragon Storm Han Dae-Wi creates an even more powerful version of the technique in the shape of a Dragon made of water, which he used to defeat Ma Bo-Ra. *'Piercing Horn': After solidifying Haetae's water Dae-Wi can use it to attack. This attack creates five blades of dense water from the ground to pierce an opponent. *'Recovery': at some level Haetae can heal people and lift their fatigue. *''Light Beam:Haetae is capable of shooting destructive beams of light from his mouth with enough power to stun an earth-sized god. Divine Techniques *'Planet Toss''': Like The King, he can use Gravity Manipulation to toss around planet as an attack, although he can't control it as well as The King, due to his inexperience. Currently he can toss a planet as big as Mars. Items Robe of the Sage The Robe of the Sage is the official attire of the King, which Han Dae-Wi can summon out of thin air. The Robe has powerful resistence against physical attacks, as it completely block multiple gods' attacks. The Robe seems to have mind on its own, as Han Dae-Wi thought that it wanted to be put on. References Navigation Category:Character Subpages